Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fuel filter for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a fuel filter for a vehicle which can extend an exchange cycle of a fuel filter (particularly, a fuel filter for a flexible fuel vehicle (FFV)).
Description of Related Art
A fuel supply system for a vehicle basically includes a fuel tank storing fuel, a fuel pump conveying the fuel, a fuel filter filtering moisture, dust, and the like in the fuel, a fuel pipe transferring the fuel from the fuel filter to an injector of an engine, and the like.
The fuel filter may filter foreign substances such as moisture, dust, and the like included in the fuel and achieve a normal filtering function only when being exchanged according to a lifespan cycle.
Recently, as a kind of eco-friendly vehicle having a small carbon emission quantity, a so-called flexible fuel vehicle (FFV) using bio ethanol fuel has been manufactured, but the content of foreign substances is high as compared with general gasoline fuel and the frequent exchange of the fuel filter is required.
In the case of the FFV, since moisture, chloride ions, and the like are included in addition to including acid due to deterioration of ethanol fuel, there is a problem in that the lifespan (exchange cycle) of the FFV fuel filter is further shortened.
Therefore, in order to facilitate the frequent exchange of the fuel filter, an external fuel filter in which the fuel filter is mounted on an exterior of the fuel tank is applied to the FFV.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.